


Higanbana

by Sorryfire



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Français, French, Higanbana - Freeform, When the student becomes the master
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryfire/pseuds/Sorryfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un texte que j'ai débuté à partir d'une idée provenant d'un joueur rp qui contrôlait Zed pendant un bref temps. Son idée était que le maître des Ombres devriendrait fou après un moment. À partir de cela, j'ai décidé d'écrire ma propre fantaisie à ce sujet où l'on retrouve son bras droit, mon personnage Huafei cherchant à mettre un terme à sa vie et devenir le prochain maître des Ombres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

La kunoichi leva péniblement les yeux devant elle à la recherche d'un regard qu'elle réapprenait à connaître. Le regard de la mort la toisa avec une fermeté nouvelle malgré le masque qu'elle portait. La fatalité qui se présentait à elle se nommait Zed, le maître des Ombres qui se préservait dans sa folie et dans la crainte de ses étudiants terrifiés. Perchés sur le toit du temple ayant autrefois appartenu aux élèves de la voie kinkou, les deux protagonistes se fixèrent intensément en silence. Même lorsqu'il ne prononçait pas un mot, Hua Fei avait l'immense sensation qu'il se moquait d'elle, sa fidèle subordonnée qui avait loyalement emboîté son pas dès l'instant où il avait été malencontreusement exilé de son ancien clan. Elle était restée dans son ombre pendant toute ses années, avait obéit à ses ordres sans le questionner et n'avait jamais rouspéter à ses commentaires et pourtant il la remerciait de sa froideur, sa sournoiserie, ses mensonges et par un manque flagrant de confiance. Les choses ne seraient plus jamais comment avant.

            Haletante, Fei essuya le sang qui pendait à sa lèvre inférieure du revers de la main et se redressa sur sa jambe douloureuse. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se plaça de manière défensive. Des entailles, quelques ecchymoses et le goût de sang dans sa bouche ne l'éloignerait pas de son but.

            - Je ne serai plus ton ombre, Zed, déclara la femme ninja lorsque sa respiration se fut un peu calmée. Prononcer son nom aussi familièrement lui laissait un goût amer sur la langue. Ta mort est l'unique solution quant au destin de notre clan.


	2. I want to break free

**I want to break free**

_You're so self satisfied, I don't need you, I've got to break free!_

 

            Le gardien des Ombres du nom d’Onimura Yoruichi, reposait tranquillement au bas de l'escalier de pierres polies qui menait à l'entrée principale de l'ancien temple kinkou. Il ne portait pas son armure, seulement une tunique dont l'épaisseur laissait à désirer quant aux vents automnaux qui se faisaient plus présents à chaque jour. Évidemment, ce n'est pas une brise fraîche qui le ferait réellement tressaillir. Les yeux fermés, il en appréciait la tendre caresse parmi les mèches de ses cheveux blanchâtres et ses joues hâlées.

            Son nez s'agita doucement lorsqu'il détecta les effluves délicieux typiques de la cuisine de Lin, le bras droit de Zed. Ses oreilles entendirent ensuite le son distinctif de son pas calme et posé qui se dirigeait dans sa direction. Yoruichi ouvrit faiblement les yeux et lui adressa un sourire amical lorsqu'elle se positionna devant lui. Les derniers mois n'avaient pas été faciles pour lui et elle. Quand l'esprit de Zed avait débuté à chuter dans le gouffre de la folie, Lin était celle qui en avait le plus souffert. La situation avait envenimé la relation déjà explosive entre les deux loyaux subordonnés de Zed, mais au bout d'un certain temps, la kunoichi semblait avoir pardonné le favoritisme de son maître.

            -Lin, dit-il lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, ta disparition m'a beaucoup inquiété, où étais-tu donc passé?

            La concernée tenait une grande boîte de bois laquée. Son expression était reposée et mystérieuse, quelque chose semblait avoir changé chez elle depuis son départ précipité, il y avait deux semaines de cela.

            -Ne possèdes-tu pas le don de connaître ma position grâce à mon ombre? S’enquit-elle doucement sans utiliser le ton sarcastique qu'il lui connaissait si bien. Tu vieillis, Onimura, tes pouvoirs ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

            Il ne réagit pas, se contentant de sourire bêtement à ses commentaires. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait fort bien qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de fuir habilement ses pouvoirs de détection. Comment? Il l'ignorait, mais il savait que Lin possédait d'innombrables ressources et qu'elle avait amplement de talents pour créer de nouvelles techniques, et ce, par elle-même. Le gardien décida pourtant de ne pas en discuter avec elle, si elle avait voulu être seule, c'est qu'elle possédait ses raisons. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la boîte dont émanait d'exquises odeurs qui firent apparaître son appétit gargantuesque et il ne cacha en rien sa curiosité. Il pensait qu'elle avait cessé d'apporter des repas à la tanière de Zed depuis quelques temps déjà, peut-être s'était-il trompé? Habituellement, elle apportait toujours un maigre plateau sur lequel reposait le strict minimum pour nourrir un soldat tel que le maître des Ombres.

            La traqueuse remarqua son intérêt et lui tendit la boîte qui pouvait certainement contenir un véritable festin. Un rictus narquois forma sa jolie bouche et il lui lança un regard incrédule.

            -Je t'ai préparé un repas, répondit-elle à sa question silencieuse, prend le comme un gage de paix.

            Ses yeux partirent du visage enjôleur de la femme ninja, puis vers la boîte, ainsi de suite. Il avait un peu de mal à croire qu'elle devenait aussi gentille avec lui sans aucune explication précise. Désirait-elle quelque chose en retour? Non, Lin ne demandait jamais rien, elle se débrouillait en solitaire ou prenait ce qu'elle voulait de force ou en usant de son charme. Intrigué par son comportement amical, le gardien saisit la boîte qui faisait trois fois la largeur de la jeune femme. Il la déposa sur ses genoux et ressentit aussitôt une chaleur se répandre dans ses cuisses et dans le creux de ses mains. Non seulement avait-elle cuisiné pour lui, mais elle lui avait aussi concocté un repas chaud, quel bonheur! Il ouvrit la boîte à surprises et découvrit une panoplie de mets préparés par les mains expertes de sa collègue. Cependant, le plus important et ce qui attirait amplement son attention était la viande savoureuse qui se tenait au centre de la préparation, beaucoup de viande.

            -Lin? S’enquit-il en levant un regard exagérément ému vers elle alors que ses sens s'enivraient des bonnes odeurs qui se déplaçaient de manière séduisantes jusqu'à lui. Pourquoi tout ceci?

            Elle lui sourit paisiblement, mais il sentait au plus profond de lui même que quelque chose d'important se dissimulait derrière son sourire affable. Lin prit place à ses côtés, il sentit la courbe de sa hanche frôler la sienne.

            -Je te l'ai dis, c'est un gage de paix, répéta-t-elle en sortant deux baguettes lustrées de sa manche et les lui tendit gracieusement. Mange, Gardien, tu l'as bien mérité, non?

            Son regard se perdit dans les yeux gris de sa collège pendant un instant et il fut ramené durement à la réalité lorsqu'elle lui planta le bout des baguettes dans le torse avec un énervement qu'il reconnaissait bien chez elle. Ragaillardi par la générosité soudaine de son amie, il harponna un large morceau de viande qu'il approcha prudemment de sa bouche. Il renifla la chair grillée, s'attendant toujours à une mauvaise blague de la part de la traqueuse.

            -Que crains-tu, que ce soit empoisonné? commenta moqueusement Hua Fei en donnant un petit coup d'épaule au gardien des Ombres.

            Il lui jeta un œil contrit avant d'avaler goulûment le bout de viande. Pendant un moment, la kunoichi cru apercevoir des étoiles explosés dans son regard et c'est avec la vivacité digne d'un goinfre qu'il s'attaqua aux prochaines lanières de viande bien cuites et parfaitement assaisonnées. En silence, Fei admira avec enthousiasme l'appétit du gardien qui semblait redécouvrir la nourriture pour la première fois.

            -Un véritable porc, lui fit-elle remarquer en faisant rouler ses yeux.

            Comme pour la narguer, il piocha dans un énorme morceau de porc et le consomma après l'avoir mâché à peine. Le manège se répéta pendant quelques minutes. La viande et les mets d'à côté tout à fait succulents ne semblaient plus finir, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, son estomac était un trou noir qui ingérait tout et n'importe quoi.

            -J'ai fait un effort pour te préparer des légumes, mange les aussi, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse qu'il ne pu ignorer.

            Il saisit un bout de carotte, puis une tranche de tomate. Après deux minutes, il décida qu'il valait mieux les mélanger aux lanières de viande restantes. Entre deux bouchées, après que son appétit monstrueux fut calmé, il décida d'entamer une conversation avec sa collègue. Elle était de bonne humeur, visiblement, alors pourquoi pas?

            -Où étais-tu donc au cours deux dernières semaines? demanda calmement Yoruichi en saisissant le petit bol de soupe placé soigneusement dans un coin de la boîte. Une sensation de picotement débuta sur la surface de sa langue, mais il l'ignora, cela devait être les nombreuses épices.

            Hua Fei l'observa un moment avant de fuir son regard insistant en soupirant. Elle prit appui sur ses genoux, ses yeux rivés vers l'horizon. Une feuille morte traversa son champ de vision.

            -Dans les montagnes, soupira-t-elle, lasse.

            -Dans les montagnes? répéta le gardien entre deux gorgées de potage.

            Il aurait dû s'en douter. Le meilleur endroit pour vivre en solitaire étaient bien les plus hauts emplacements d'Ionia. L'air y était pur, l'eau fraîche et l'environnement y était silencieux. Un havre de paix pour ceux qui désiraient s'éloigner de quelque chose... ou quelqu'un.

            - Je devais méditer, ajouta-t-elle, penser à tout ce qui se passait et à ce qui se cache là-haut, elle avait dit cela en levant les yeux vers le temple d'où sortait rarement le maître des Ombres. Je crois avoir trouvé une solution à la situation, elle se tourna vers le gardien, tu vas bien, Onimura?

            L'homme concerné se racla la gorge et passa sa large main sur celle-ci. Il semblait mal à l'aise et le picotement qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt sur sa langue avait descendu plus bas. La sensation était désagréable.

            -Je ne sais pas, je sens à peine ma langue et ma gorge est inconfortable, avoua le samouraï qui se racla à nouveau la gorge.

            Hua Fei haussa un sourcil, un peu surprise avant de sortir une flasque de bambou qui était accrochée à sa hanche gauche. Elle la lui tendit avec un sourire gêné.

            -J'ai peut-être un peu abusé des épices, ou alors tu as brûlé ta langue en mangeant trop vite, lui dit-elle. Prend un peu de vin pour rincer tout ça.

            Il était un peu surpris de voir de la boisson entre les mains de Lin, elle n'était pas du genre à s'enivrer et encore moins à encourager autrui à le faire. Sa méditation devait lui avoir fait grandement de bien. Comme elle l'avait spécifié au début, il s'agissait d'un gage de paix et il se devait d'accepter.          

            Le gardien des Ombres saisit donc le contenant avec un sourire, retira le bouchon et cala le vin délicieux afin d'étancher sa soif et faire plaisir à ses sens. Une fois terminé, il poussa un long soupir satisfait, les yeux fermés afin d'apprécier le goût dans sa bouche. Étrangement, le picotement semblait pire, mais peut-être était-ce simplement lui. Lin avait raison, il avait mangé trop vite.

            -Quelle est donc cette solution? demanda Yoruichi qui essuya quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlèrent sur ses tempes du revers de la main.

            Ses paupières s'alourdirent et un manque dérangeant de sensations se propulsa au travers de son immense corps. Lin se pencha par-dessus lui et lui confisqua la boîte de repas qu'elle déposa calmement devant lui alors que sa respiration s'accélérait légèrement. Peu après, sa collègue posa son regard infiniment triste et emplit de regrets sur lui. Incrédule, il la considéra un moment avant qu'il ne se mette à comprendre ce qui se déroulait sous sa chair maculée de cicatrices. La kunoichi se pencha à nouveau sur lui, ses lèvres frôlant sa joue engourdie, puis s'arrêtèrent un moment près de son lobe d'oreille.

            -Je vais tuer Zed, lui avoua-t-elle en un doux chuchotement dans le creux de l'oreille. Et je ne peux avoir le gardien dans mes pattes, comprends-tu?

            C'est alors qu'il comprit ce qu'il lui arrivait. Son corps était lourd, plus lourd qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Son touché n'existait plus et un engourdissement terrible se faisait sentir au niveau de son visage et sa gorge. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la stupeur causée par le geste traître de Lin. L'avait-elle empoisonné? Une arme de femme, sournoise, discrète et efficace. Des traits typiques chez la jeune femme. Ses lèvres remuèrent, mais il avait du mal à parler. Lin posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

            -Je te conseille de rester tranquille, plus tu te débats et plus violents seront les effets, alors reste au calme et laisse moi gérer tout cela, son expression n'était pas celle d'une ennemie et cela le déboussola. Il s'était laissé bêtement dupé par son charme de kunoichi ou peut-être car il s'agissait de Lin et non d'une simple femme. Je savais que tu étais incroyablement résistant, alors j'ai concocté une drogue suffisamment puissante... pour prendre soin de toi.

            Une drogue, pas un poison.

            -Lin, dit le gardien, pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé pour que tu agisses ainsi?

            Sa respiration se faisait haletante, mais il commençait à en comprendre les effets. Lin ne tentait pas de le tuer, seulement de le neutraliser suffisamment longtemps pour aller se faire tuer par les mains du maître. Que s'était-il passé dans les montagnes? Quel poison s'était infiltré dans son esprit alors qu'elle méditait? La traqueuse était la plus loyale des subordonnés de Zed et ses intérêts étaient les seules choses qu'elle avait dans la tête. Elle l'accompagnait depuis le début de son exile et maintenant, elle lui annonçait follement qu'elle allait tuer le maître des Ombres, le plus fort du clan et un homme qui avait assassiné son précédent maître par le passé.

            Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais son sourire mélancolique était cruellement éloquent. Quand elle détourna son attention de lui afin de débuter à monter les escaliers de pierres, il attrapa désespérément un pan de sa tunique. Ses doigts avaient du mal à retenir le modeste tissu et se crispèrent dessus. Il secoua doucement la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle l'interrompit.

            -Reste sagement ici, Yoruichi, je vais sauver l'Ordre des Ombres et je n'ai pas besoin que tu apportes des complications, ne t'en fait pas, ton état s'améliorera dès que j'aurai terminé, dit-elle d'un ton faussement confiant.

            Lin se défit de sa poigne d'un mouvement sec et poursuivit sa montée sans adresser un seul regard en arrière. Elle savait que si elle se tournait maintenant, elle n'arriverait plus à aller jusqu'au bout. Elle s'était durement préparée mentalement et physiquement dans les montagnes, elle ne pouvait reculer maintenant. De plus, elle savait que Yoruichi trouverait le moyen de l'arrêter avec l'aide de quelques mots. Des paroles qu'elle ne souhaitait pas entendre. Et elle désirait encore moins se mesurer à sa force de gardien.

            -C'est... de la folie, Lin! s'exclama le gardien derrière elle.

            Elle s'arrêta un bref instant, fermant les yeux afin de profiter de la brise fraîche sur ses joues pâles. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et ses mains devinrent moites comme si elle comprenait réellement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Quand son coeur se calma un peu et que ses épaules se détendirent, elle adressa des mots finaux à son ami.

            -Je serai toujours moins folle que le traître qui vit là-haut, déclara finalement Lin qui combla les derniers mètres la menant à l'entrée du temple. Pardonne-moi, Yoruichi, murmura la traqueuse pour elle-même avant de s'engouffrer dans les ténèbres de l'ancien temple kinkou.

 

            Son pas était lent, mais assuré. Elle monta les étages l'un à la suite de l'autre, sans jamais jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule. Entraînée depuis son tout jeune âge à rester discrète, les planches lustrées ne craquaient pas sous ce nouveau poids inattendu. Il ne fallait pas prévenir le maître de sa venue.

            Elle s'arrêta un moment, prenant appui sur une poutre de bois, une main sur sa poitrine sous laquelle son cœur causait des ravages. Si par chance, Zed ne détectait pas sa présence, il entendrait certainement le tambour qui la martelait de l'intérieur. La nervosité la taraudait douloureusement, mais elle ne remettait jamais sa décision en question. Elle avait déjà fait cela bien plus tôt dans les montagnes. Sa sueur et son souffle s'étaient mêlés au vent automnale, emportant ses sombres pensées dans le lointain. Au bout de plusieurs jours à traîner sur les sommets rocailleux et froids, elle avait découvert la clé de sa réussite, le mythe qui lui permettrait de vaincre la légende. Lin savait que la prochaine heure serait loin d'être facile, si une prochaine heure devait avoir lieu.

            La jeune femme prit une longue inspiration et souffla calmement afin de se détendre. Elle reprit ensuite son chemin, grimpant les derniers étages qui devaient la mener vers sa proie. Cinq minutes s'écoulaient avant qu'elle n'atteigne finalement la tanière de la bête.

            La kunoichi ouvrit la trappe menant au dernier étage. Au travers de la maigre barrière de mur en papier de bambou, elle aperçu la silhouette de son maître maintenue par la lueur tremblotante d'une bougie. Une odeur d'encens se dégageait de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre et c'est avec une expression ferme qu'elle ouvrit la porte glissante. Il poussa celle-ci jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendre le _toc_ distinctif. Le bruit sembla avoir attiré l'attention du maître des Ombres, car sa tête se redressa légèrement. Un horrible frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle frappa un mur invisible d'une fraîcheur digne d'un cadavre. Un petit nuage de buée s'échappa de ses narines.


	3. Paid in Full

**Paid in full**

_It's hard to love myself right now, I've waited, hated, blamed it all on you. Needed to be strong, yet I was always too weak._

            Zed s'était peut-être laissé atteindre par la folie, mais il savait pertinemment qu'une personne se tenait silencieusement dans son dos. Il s'agissait de Hua Fei, plus précisément. Après avoir été à ses côtés pendant tant d'années, même dans un silence morbide, il pouvait facilement reconnaître sa présence. Une question demeurait cependant: que faisait-elle donc en ces lieux? Il avait ordonné des mois plus tôt qu'elle se tienne loin de lui, que seul le gardien des Ombres était autorisé à parcourir ses lieux. Il se souvenait à quel point elle n'avait point accepté cette décision. En fait, elle n'avait rien dit, il l'avait vu dans son regard, dans la façon dont ses doigts s'étaient violemment crispés sur ses genoux. Tenir son ancien bras droit à l'écart avait été une excellente décision, un tel agissement prouvait qu'il ne pouvait lui faire confiance.

            -Hua Fei, déclara le maître au bout de quelques secondes en repensant à la manière dont il avait menacé de l'exiler de l'ordre si elle n'obéissait pas docilement à ses ordres.

            Étrangement, elle ne répondit pas et s'approcha davantage. Elle était trop près, beaucoup trop près et son inconscient le lui fit aussitôt savoir en s'en prenant physiquement à elle.

            La traqueuse évita agilement une ombre qui s'était détachée d'un recoin sombre pour lui faucher un pied. Elle recula d'un pas et leva un visage désespéré vers Zed. Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas dans cette salle lugubre et c'est ainsi qu'il l'accueillait? Les frustrations des derniers mois l'assaillirent avec une force brutale. Ses mains devinrent moites. Elle l'avait accompagné dans son exil, pensant avoir trouvé la meilleure voie à suivre, cella des Ombres, celle de Zed. Elle s'était jetée à ses pieds, jetant son orgueil d'adolescente mal aimée derrière elle. Que lui avait-elle dit déjà?

            -Apprenez-moi la voie, maître Zed, son arme quitta subitement son ombre, flottant jusqu'à sa main droite. Une fois en sa possession, elle jeta celle-ci près de Zed. Il ne bougea pas. Ou tuez-moi où je me tiens.

            Pendant un bref instant, elle cru voir ses doigts se mouvoir sur ses genoux. Avait-elle réussi à percer le voile de sa folie ne serait-ce qu'un peu? S'il pouvait simplement voir au-delà de ce que le poison de son esprit lui murmurait, elle se retirerait et n'attenterait plus jamais à sa vie. Même dans l'obscurité, elle gardait l'espoir que le maître des Ombres reprendrait ses esprits, que toute cette histoire ne serait plus qu'un sombre passé.

            -La voie ne peut être apprise par une traîtresse telle que toi, rétorqua sombrement l'exilé sans lui adresser un seul regard.

            Les mots lui firent plus mal que prévus, mais elle encaissa ses cruelles paroles avec une étonnante facilité. Dans les montagnes, elle s'y était préparée même si elle n'était pas immunisée contre sa vilaine langue.

            Calmement, Zed saisit le pinceau aux poils fins qu'il tenait précédemment, en trempa le bout dans une encre aussi noire que les coins de sa tanière et transcrivit quelques caractères sur la feuille qui s'étalait devant lui. La kunoichi ne savait pas ce qu'il écrivait, certainement des vestiges de son esprit torturé.

            -Si je suis une traîtresse, pourquoi ne m'abattez-vous donc pas sur le champ? S’enquit ensuite Fei qui restait clouée sur place et le considérait comme on regardait les derniers moments d'un mourant. Avouez que vous avez besoin de moi, au final.

            Ses derniers mots allaient plus loin que son propre orgueil, ils allaient bien au-delà d'une hasardeuse gaminerie.

            Le maître des Ombres suspendit son geste, quelques gouttes d'encre tombèrent sèchement sur le papier blanchâtre. _Plac, plac, plac._ Puis, il se remit à transcrire ce que nul ne pourrait jamais lire. Il prit finalement la parole, sa voix grave se réverbérant sur les murs ténébreux de la pièce dans laquelle ils se tenaient tout les deux. Son ton était froid et cruel. La lueur de la bougie se refléta sinistrement sur son armure.

            -Au final, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, sa méchanceté gratuite se frappa à un mur d'impassibilité dont elle s'était parée pendant de nombreuses années, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi.

            Les lèvres de la kunoichi remuèrent brièvement à la recherche d'une réplique quelconque, froide, acerbe ou posée, mais rien lui vint. Sa bouche se ferma et elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, furieuse de n'avoir rien à dire après tant d'années dissimulée fidèlement dans son ombre à lui obéir telle une parfaite subordonnée. Elle avait encaissé ses entraînements sanglants et cruels, avait accepté tout ses ordres sans rouspéter et avait laissé le gardien entrer dans sa vie, de force, au début, puis de plein gré.

            Le moment était enfin venu, ce pourquoi elle s'était engouffrée dans le temple en premier lieu. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup et saisit son arme, ses doigts se crispèrent sur la poigne glacée. Toutefois, elle ne trembla pas lorsqu'elle pointa le bout de la lame vers son maître.

            -Alors moi, Hua Fei de l'Ordre des Ombres, je n'ai plus besoin de toi, Zed, souffla-t-elle, terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait officiellement d'annoncer à la plus grande puissance de l'Ordre.

            Il ne réagit pas aussitôt, se contentant de tracer encore quelques lignes sur son papier. Une fois cela fait, il déposa calmement le pinceau à côté de la tablette d'encre. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses genoux et il redressa la tête. La femme ninja sentit aussitôt son aura devenir hostile, mais il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Est-ce qu'il hésitait?

            -Tu es bel et bien une traîtresse alors, déclara-t-il. Il sonnait tellement satisfait de ses mots comme s'il avait eu raison depuis le début. Tu comptes abattre ton maître, tu comptes m'abatte moi, le maître des Ombres!

            Son ton s'était sensiblement élevé, ce qui fit reculer la traîtresse d'un pas prudent, son arme pointant toujours fermement devant elle. Elle déglutit, s'éclaircissant la gorge par la même occasion. La boule s'était volatilisée.

            -Ta folie est un poison pour l'Ordre, toute trace de vouvoiement avait disparu, mais elle conservait une certaine mesure de respect envers lui. Il y a bien longtemps que les idéaux que tu as toi-même instauré t'échappe. Je tiens à préserver ce que tu as toi-même créé.

            Elle ferme péniblement les yeux, il était difficile pour elle de le regarder. La vue de cet homme la rendait fébrile et sa simple présence lui soutirait sa force.

            -Entre toi et moi, Zed, tu es le mieux pour comprendre mes raisons, soupira Fei qui se remémora la tête de son ancien maître tomber aux pieds du nouveau.

            La même vision semblait avoir pénétré l'esprit de Zed, car elle l'entendit bouger. Que s'était-il réellement passé dans le temple? La seule chose dont elle se souvenait était un cri déchiré tel celui d'un animal piégé, ensuite Zed qui sortait du temple et brandissait la tête tranchée de l'ancien maître tel un trophée. Peu de temps après, il la lançait aux pieds de Shen, le fils du maître, laissant une traînée de sang derrière elle. Le reste n'était plus qu'un mélange de sueur, de rage et d'adrénaline. Cette journée-là, elle avait aperçu Shen qui fuyait avec les quelques survivants de l'Ordre Kinkou. Fei l'avait laissé partir, un dernier hommage envers son père ignorant et menteur, mais qui l'avait pourtant accueilli dans son temple.

            -Tu es devenue insolente, commenta le maître avant de secouer vaguement la tête, non, tu as toujours été insolente

            Arrogante, la kunoichi rouvrit les yeux, ses doigts se crispèrent sur la poigne de son épée, la corde tenant son crochet tressaillit dans le vide.

            -J'ai appris du meilleur, avoua-t-elle en esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire.

            Ses épaules se mirent à se mouvoir sous un petit rire sarcastique. En fait, c'était plus un souffle jeté à la va-vite. La traîtresse ne pouvait savoir à quoi il pensait ou quels étaient ces plans, mais est-ce que cela avait réellement de l'importance? Il allait mourir, elle allait mourir, peu importe le dénouement de l'histoire, ce que l'autre avait dans la tête resterait toujours un mystère.

            La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et expira doucement. Son épée pointait toujours vers Zed. Une lame entre les mains confiantes d'une personne était une arme redoutable, il ne fallait plus que pour le maître de la prendre au sérieux.

            -Je te lance mon dernier défi, Zed, lança finalement Fei qui décida de s'approcher de quelques pas.

            S'il désirait rester là à se moqué d'elle silencieusement, grand bien cela lui fasse. Il lui rendait la tâche plus facile.

            Zed redressa alors la tête subitement et tourna celle-ci en direction de son apprenti, la paralysant agressivement sur place. Au travers de son casque, elle devina qu'il la regardait avec un dédain similaire à celui qu'il avait lancé à son premier maître. Elle le comprenait bien, qui ne mépriserait pas le traître qui s'apprêtait à vous assassiner?

            Silencieusement, il se leva en appuyant son genou au sol et une seconde plus tard, il était debout, apparaissant glorieusement dans son armure. Elle entendit son souffle rauque au travers du casque qui recouvrait entièrement son mystérieux visage. Il fit un pas menaçant vers elle, mais il n'avança pas plus. Fei le considéra longuement, une boule se formant à nouveau au centre de sa gorge. Son allure était terrifiante et elle avait presque oublié au cours des deux dernières semaines à quel point il pouvait apparaître aussi hostile. C'était une chose d'imaginer un être aussi grand au cours d’une méditation, cela en était une autre d'avoir l'être véritable en face de soi.

            -Prend ton arme, lui ordonna-t-elle, peu désireuse de s'attaquer à lui s'il n'avait aucune lame pour se défendre.

            La kunoichi s'énerva lorsqu'il ne fit pas l'effort d'esquisser un seul geste.

            -Prend ton arme, je te dis! Tonna la jeune femme un peu plus fort, son regard étrangement désespéré.

            Il prit la parole et elle entendit son sourire arrogant dans sa voix.

            -Je n'ai pas besoin d'armes contre toi, déclara-t-il. Attaque moi, Fei, impressionne moi de ton échec final, la dernière chose que tu feras, il ouvrit légèrement les bras comme s'il l'invitait à s'y réfugier, mais ce qu'elle comptait plonger sur sa poitrine était une lame bien aiguisée accompagnée de la rage que lui insufflait son insulte.

            Ses lèvres formèrent un rictus amer et c'est avec une rage mal contenue qu'elle fit tomber son épée. La précieuse lame et son crochet se firent avaler par son ombre. Une fois cela fait, Fei inspira, puis assuma une position défensive. Si c'était ses poings qu'il désirait alors elle lui montrerait la force qui l'habitait.

            -Tu ne m’as jamais considérée comme ton égale, même aujourd'hui, soupira la traqueuse en se dégourdissant le bout des doigts. Seuls survivent ceux qui le méritent.

            Zed ne le méritait pas. Quand elle fit glisser un pied vers lui, il ne bougea pas. Figé telle une statue, le maître des Ombres la fixait intensément, persuadé qu'elle n'oserait pas un geste agressif vers lui. Il avait partiellement raison, car la kunoichi hésitait face à son choix. Cependant, ce n'était plus le temps d'hésiter, elle s'était rendue trop loin pour reculer. Si elle faisait un pas en arrière, le maître ne tarderait pas à l'abattre sur place. Sa respiration nerveuse s'accéléra. C'était comme se jeter dans une rivière trop froide, il fallait sauter et non y pénétrer lentement. La bataille ne pouvait davantage attendre, elle connaissait suffisamment Zed pour savoir qu'il n'attaquerait pas le premier.

            Elle expira par le nez et fonça, paume tendue devant elle, son regard perçant chercha automatiquement une brèche dans son armure. Sous les épaules jusqu'aux coudes. Les cuisses jusqu'aux genoux. Les clavicules...

            La traîtresse se jeta sur lui avec une rapidité phénoménale, mais il évita au dernier moment, ne levant même pas les mains. Elle fit ensuite glisser agilement son pied devant elle en un demi-cercle, cherchant à déstabiliser son équilibre. Le maître fit un bond habile vers l'arrière et recula à nouveau lorsqu'elle projeta son poing sous sa gorge. Il fit dévier sa main avec son poignet ce qui lui fit frapper le vide à la droite de sa tête. Zed riposta ensuite avec un coup bref à son estomac. Elle esquiva juste à temps, mais sentit sa main frôler le tissu de sa tunique.     

            À peine avait-elle soufflé un peu qu'elle chargea aussitôt. Elle avança vers sa cible, celui-ci recula et évita ses coups avec une agilité surprenante. Elle ne le toucha pas une seule fois jusqu'à ce que...

            -Ahah! Expira-t-elle en envoyant le plat de son pied vers son ventre lorsqu'elle découvrit une brève ouverture.

            En apercevant le coup arriver, Zed fléchit ses muscles et planta ferment ses pieds sur le plancher. Le coup s'abattit violemment contre lui, mais il resta impassible. En punition, il lui décocha la fermeté du dos de sa main au visage, la balayant de son champ de vision. Hua Fei vola trois mètres plus loin et ne s'arrêta que lorsque son dos rencontra brutalement le mur. La violence du choc se propagea le long de sa colonne et ses poumons manquèrent aussitôt d'air. Elle toussa, crachant de l'air elle ne possédait plus.

            La traqueuse porta le bout de son pouce à sa lèvre inférieure, puis l'examina ensuite. Du sang pendait de sa lèvre. Elle s'était mordue trop fort en chemin et avait douloureusement abîmé son coude droit lorsque celui-ci avait traversé la fenêtre. Heureusement, ses habits l'avaient plutôt bien protégé.

            Elle redressa son échine et tituba sur quelques centimètres vers Zed. Celui-ci regardait étrangement la main avec laquelle il lui avait porté un coup et serra ensuite le poing avec hostilité.

            -Tu m'énerves, grogna-t-il avant de se déplacer vers elle, l'air menaçant.

            Fei planta fermement ses pieds dans le sol afin d'avoir une position défensive stable et prête à toute éventualité. Elle s'était entraîné avec Zed une grande partie de sa vie, mais elle devait admettre que celui-ci restait encore difficile à lire. Présentement, avec sa folie actuelle, lire ses pas, ses gestes ou appréhender ses pensées était encore plus difficile qu'auparavant. Un homme intelligent et spontané. Un génie.

            Elle s'éloigna du mur, ne pouvant se permettre d'être acculée aussi aisément par son assaillant et fonça de nouveau sur lui. Il évita ses poings et ses pieds agiles avec une déconcertante facilité, ne se forçant point à les lui rendre. Il affirmait qu'elle l'énervait et pourtant, il ne la prenait toujours pas au sérieux. Son orgueil s'en trouvait blessé, mais Hua Fei savait qu'elle n'avait qu'à lui faire véritablement mal pour qu'il se décide enfin à donner un peu du sien.

            Le maître des Ombres fit un bond vers l'arrière aussitôt suivit de la traqueuse qui usait de toute son énergie pour le suivre. Elle concentra alors cette même énergie dans la paume de sa main, celle-ci se retrouva alors engouffrer d'ombre malsaines. Apercevant la paume se diriger vers son torse, Zed évita l'attaque et glissa vers la gauche. L'assaut frôla son épaule et se percuta contre le mur derrière lui. Une explosion retentit et le mur s'effondra violemment sous la main de la traîtresse et se tourna immédiatement vers sa proie, haletante. Pendant un instant, Zed fut presque impressionné. Derrière elle, des débris tombèrent de l'énorme trou causé par la puissance de son élève. Au bas du temple, certains apprentis de la voie de l'ombre s'étaient prudemment approchés, alertés par le bruit. Un coup de vent pénétra la salle et la flamme fragile de la bougie s'éteignit, ne laissant qu'une ligne de fumée derrière elle.

            -Quand as-tu appris à maîtriser l'énergie des Ombres ainsi? S’enquit le maître, curieux du développement dont avait fait preuve son élève au cours de son absence.

            Fei passa sa langue sur sa lèvre ensanglantée et reprit une position d'attente, légèrement placée sur le côté. Elle ne lui répondit pas.

            -Très bien, soupira le maître avant de serrer les poings.

            L'ambiance changea et l’ancien bras droit de Zed tressaillit violemment, mais cela n'était pas causé par le vent frais qui s'engouffrait pernicieusement dans la sombre pièce. Le nouveau courant d'air fit évacuer les restes d'encens. Le ciel nuageux n'offrait pas plus de lumière, mais la faible luminosité rendait toujours Zed plus effrayant.

            Le pied du maître bougea et la traqueuse recula brusquement lorsqu'il apparut subitement devant elle. Elle retint son souffle et croisa ses bras devant elle, prête à recevoir sa puissante paume sur ses bras. Elle pivota sur ses pieds, trouva un appui stable et leva son coude. Elle envoya le coup osseux dans sa gorge, mais sa grande main l'arrêta brusquement dans son élan. Emprisonnée dans sa forte poigne, Zed lui décocha ensuite un poing dans les côtes.

            Hua Fei sentit ses genoux fléchir sous son poids et elle se libéra de son emprisonnement avec rage avant de repousser Zed. Celui-ci se contenta de faire un bond vers l'arrière. Lorsque ses pieds atterrirent sur le plancher, des formes noires et acérées quittèrent le confort de son ombre et foncèrent sauvagement vers la traîtresse qui portait une main à ses côtes douloureuses. Surprise par l'attaque, la traqueuse couru vers le centre de la pièce et ne pu éviter l'une d'elle. La silhouette noire se projeta du sol et fonça vers sa cuisse. Blessée, Fei tituba vers l'arrière et remarqua l'entaille à sa cuisse. Elle n'était pas si profonde que cela, mais elle n'en faisait pas moins mal.

            -Tout est dans la respiration et dans la concentration, murmura la jeune femme pour elle-même en soufflant un peu.

            Elle jeta un œil prudent au trou gigantesque qui défigurait le mur. Au même moment, son maître chargea et Fei ne fit aucun effort pour parer correctement son attaque. Elle se contenta de se jeter en direction de la grande fissure, puis s'agrippa au plafond en prenant son élan. Une minute plus tard, elle se retrouvait sur le toit du temple, les tuiles sombres tremblant dangereusement sous son poids.

            La traqueuse posa un genou prudent sur le toit et examina rapidement la plaie saignante au niveau de sa cuisse. Une nouvelle cicatrice pour sa collection, mais les entailles qu'elle recevrait aujourd'hui seraient les dernières provenant de ce salaud.

            Pendant ce temps, Zed apparut sur le toit et la fixait intensément. Sa présence la frappa tel un poison dont il était impossible de se défaire.

**Author's Note:**

> Ces textes ont été mis de côté pendant longtemps, je ne sais pas si je ferai une fin un jour.


End file.
